herofandomcom-20200223-history
Red (South Park)
Red, previously known as Bertha and Rebecca, is a female student at South Park Elementary. She is, arguably, the third-most prominent female character in fourth grade, behind Wendy and Bebe. Appearance Red's hair is similar to Wendy Testaburger's, in fact, it appears to an exact "flip" of Wendy's hair, although it is red and slightly shorter. She is also very similar to Sally Turner; the two both have red hair, wear similar clothes, and have similar voices. The differences between Red and Sally are that Red doesn't have a butterfly clip in her hair, Sally wears a blue sweater, and Sally also wears green pants, unlike Red's, which are blue. In the earlier seasons, she wore a dark blue jacket with purple pants. In the later seasons, she wears a navy blue jacket with buttons and mauve trimming at the top instead and navy blue pants. In "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", she was shown to be wearing a violet jacket with tan trimming and matching mittens while on the bus with Bebe. In "Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset", when she was dressed as a "stupid spoiled whore", Red wore a violet bolero jacket with brown fur trim, an orange string bikini top, a denim miniskirt, fishnets, and teal boots. She also had pink blush on her face, blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, and her hair was very glossy. During the whore-off scene, she wore a pair of violet gloves mainly because the outside was cold. When dressed for the sleepover in "Marjorine" she wore a golden-yellow, blue button-down top with a deep yellow lace collar and yellow, and blue and white striped pajama pants. Personality Red has played a modest role as a part of Wendy's gang. She has been portrayed as the more confrontational of the girls at times, as demonstrated when she called Marjorine a geek and said "she'd live alone for the rest of her life" at Heidi Turner's sleepover, and when she warned Wendy about the corrupted list of the cutest boys at South Park Elementary. Red can also be benevolent at times; in some episodes she has been kind to many people and engaging in friendly conversations, for example, in "Erection Day" she kindly greets Jimmy when he comes to talk to her, but when she hears him say the he wants to have sex with her she becomes very disgusted with him and slaps him. Also, she hasn't been afraid to stand up for others: in "The Tale of Scrotie McBoogerballs", Red and Lola rush to Butters' defense after the four boys criticize him for taking the credit for writing the title book. A trait of courage was shown in "Marjorine" when the girls did "Light as a feather, stiff as a board", when Red volunteered to go first. This is a very spiritual activity and when Marjorine (Butters) saw them doing this he screamed and accused them of being witches. Quotes Category:South Park Heroes Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Misguided Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Dreaded